This Is Weird::
by TwiliTediBear
Summary: Washington has always been like a home away from home to Nariana who knows the boys in La Push since childhood although there's something they never told her like how they can turn into wolfs & that there is a contract between her mom and the local vamps
1. A Life

Name – Nariana Annan

Age – 15

Personality – tomboyish, silly, hardly serious, friendly, impulsive, simplistic, adventuress, artistic, optimistic, not content with life, is almost always ready for anything, lives life to the edge, never backs down, happy-go-lucky, always wears a smile, can be very sensitive, loving, & indecisive

Looks – Natural tan, kinda short, around 5"3 3/4, shoulder length wispy light brown(kinda blondish looking) hair, chocolate brown pupils, almond shaped eyes, high cheek bones, her cheeks are a little chubby giving her a younger look, perfect jawline, lips are pretty full, weighs around 94.4 lbs, is muscular on her legs, signature items are a hat that says "Somebody loves me in New York," that she got(stole) from Seth, her i-touch, a key chain she keeps on her i-touch that says, "I love the La Push Wolfs," with a little wolf on it from Jacob(she doesn't know yet) and her trusty pocket knife, she usually wears her hair in a ponytail, down, or in two ponytails, & she is slim and slightly muscular

Love Interests – Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black, Edward(its more one sided in the beginning), maybe a little Jasper at times who knows ...

Hometown – New York, New York

Likes – anime, manga, antiques, legends, Seth, Jacob, pocky, sweet things, life threatening stuff like sky-diving, animals(she's a big sucker for them), skateboarding, snowboarding, tennis, video games, playing the violin & piano, drawing, writing, reading, & having some time to just think to herself

Dislikes – rude ppl, loud obnoxious persons, fakes, liars, disappointment, getting angry, being embarrassed, & guys who treat her like some 20 cent ho

Little Facts -

Is Navajo Native American.

Can be a wise women if she wanted to(that's a person who can heal others and who had has an advanced knowledge of the old world, the male reference is medicine man).

Has known everybody at La Push since she visited there with her mom when she was in 12 and in 6th grade(kept in contact with everyone through the amazing IM).

Is moving to Forks, WA by herself.

Family is her mom, Niyol(means wind) who works for a shipping company called Maersk & an older brother(Corian) who is in college.

Is also a shape-shifter, turns into lots of things.

**Story Start**

*Bella doesn't exist in this, so Nariana meets Charlie and he becomes like a father figure for her.

** a Life**

The night time air was clean and smelt of the ocean as I got out of my new car that I had gotten as a surprise gift once I got of the plane which was about an hour ago. Lifting my arms above my head I stretched out my limbs tired in the joints. I hadn't gotten to my house yet, but I wanted to see the Pacific ocean as soon as possible and at night it looked like dark sea, I almost thought that a random ballerina or two what pop out of no where and start dancing.

Whipping around quickly as I heard a howl, _Holy shit! _I got back in the car the engine still running, In Between by Linkin Park playing on my i-touch(she has one of those cars with the mp3 player thingie). I put the car back in gear as I looked at my Tom-Tom to see where I was going. "Turn left in 3 miles," the machine said in a monotone voice. I sighed heavily as I followed its direction. _I wish I had someone to talk to ... _I thought to myself forgetting entirely about the earlier events as I looked at the clock, 9:53 pm.

I drove a little faster as my SUV sped up gradually coming to a perfect speed of 65 mph. Although, once I was about to turn around the bend to the left, I came to a sudden stop making my purse and anything else that was in the passenger seat sky rocket to the floor. I didn't care about that though as I instantly got out of the car and made my way towards an injured fox pup that was lying on the far side of the road.

I felt like crying as the fox inhaled softly and shallow, its leg torn up almost to shreds allowing you to see the bones. I ran to it and dropped to my knees in front of it. The fox winced back wanting to run, but could not. I rubbed its head as it looked up at me its blue eyes catching me by surprise. _Since when do foxes have blue eyes?_ I leaned towards it scooping it up in my bare arms its fur white, black, amber, and maroon due to the blood drying. I felt the small animal in my arms whine as I cradled it as I walked back to my car.

Once I had skillfully drove to my new house with one arm I quickly got out and ran carefully to the front door. I then moved the fox to one arm as I got my keys out of my pocket. As the door was unlocked I bust through it not caring about anything else as I went to the closest bathroom. I laid the baby fox down in the over sized bathtub as I went through the already filled drawers trying to find some ointment and gauze.

Upon finding it in a small first aid I turned my attention back to the whimpering pup. "It's going to be ok," I cooed to it petting it on its crown. I then climbed into the tub with the fox and put the stuff on the rim. "Ok so I have to clean the wound first so you don't get an infection," I mumbled to myself trying to remember what my brother said when he explained it to me since he's going to a vet.

"_To clean out the wound turn on some warm water so it'll kill bacteria but not burn the animal," _my brother's voice echoed in my head. I gently started the water, turning the knob kinda to the left since hot was on that side. I moved the foxes leg under the faucet. The fox whined in pain. "It must have already becoming infected," I mused as I pet it's head again. "_Now remember if it's a deep wound don't leave it under the water to long or else it might wash away some of the cells that are already wanting to rebuild the muscle or skin. Once your done with that get something like a napkin with antiseptic on it or a disinfectant and wipe around the wound." _I quickly turned off the water as I got up and grabbed a disinfectant wipe from that first aid from earlier.

Climbing back in the tub the fox was breathing harder. I frowned as I wiped around the multiple wounds. "_Once done with that get the ointment and lightly put it on the wound." _I got up again to get some gloves so if I was to mysteriously started bleeding I wouldn't get aids. I got back in again and put the ointment on my now gloved hands.

I smeared the gooey stuff onto the wounds as the fox just breathed in and out. _He must be starting to get numb there ... I better hurry up_. "_Now that your done with that put the gauze on and if you have to maybe get a stick or something so the animal doesn't move it to much if it's a limb and hold it there with some wrapping._" I cursed under my breath as I ran outside and ran near the woods finding two short and skinny yet durable enough sticks.

I jogged back inside to where I was holding my patient. I quickly put the gauze on and got the wrapping. I put the sticks in there places after having to cut them a bit to fit better with my trusty pocket knife.

I finished wrapping the wound as I glanced at the clock, it was 10:37. "Wow, that was long," I said out loud before getting a tiny simple navy blue towel. I wet it so I could wash off the nasty blood out of the baby foxes fur so he would be clean. Once done with that I picked up the fox putting on my hands under its head and the other under the unhurt leg so that the injured one was on the other so it wasn't dangling.

Making my way to the biggest room, which was obviously mine, I laid the fox on the bed putting a pillow under the hurt leg as the fox fell asleep. I looked at the baby animal with a small, but happy smile. _I saved an animal ... I saved a life,_ I thought as I pet the animal's back.

Finally, I decided to go back outside to my still running Denali and transfer my stuff to my room. I grabbed my luggage as quickly as I could so I could shower and get this blood off of me. _Dang I messed up my shirt ... oh well it was kinda old anyway ... that means shopping! Also I guess I'll have to go to the vet for the fox ... they'll probably take it away from me ... _I sighed when that last thought hit as I unclothed myself once I had finished moving my stuff inside and turned off my car.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as the warm water hit my naked body. The water caressed my skin with its beautiful licks of warmth. I washed myself in my usual honey sugar shower gel, my blue loofah feeling wonderful on my skin. I hadn't washed in at least a day due to a stupid storm that delayed the flight for a couple of hours making it 9 hrs and 24 minutes instead of the usual 6 hrs and 40 minutes.

I walked out of the shower into my room a light pink towel wrapped around my chest. A smile was instantly on my face when I saw the small fox still sleeping soundly. "Aww~," I sighed as I held my hands to my chest. _How kawaii~!_ I then turned to the door since I had just thrown all of my crap on the floor around the front door and I forgot to get it before.

"God, I'm such a retard," I mumbled as I walked bare foot over the cherry wood flooring. Finally, I made my way to my stuff and was just about to grab my underwear when a knock came from the door. "Hello? Miss. Annan are you there?" someone asked from outside, the voice amazing and polite. I cracked the door open a tiny bit so who ever was outside couldn't see me in a towel.

"Yes," I squeaked as I noticed that the 2 people at my door were so beautiful in a every kind of way that it knocked me breathless. "Hi, I'm sorry it's so late, but your mother called me and asked if I could watch over you and wanted me to check and see if you made it here alright," he said his golden eyes smiling, his blond hair shining from the moonlight and my porch light. "Well as you can see I'm unharmed hehe," I said chuckling nervously. _Oh I need to ask him he knows the vets number! _The guy behind him gave me a strange look but said nothing."Uhm would you happen to know any vet's numbers by any chance do you?" I asked awkwardly. "You don't have to call them I'm a doctor so I could take care of it but why do you need one?" he asked.

"Well on the way down here from Seattle I found a baby fox and it's hind leg was practically torn to pieces so I kinda brought it home with me since I knew how to clean it an all but, it probably needs a cast since you can see the bone and it looks like it might have broken something," I explained not looking at him. "Wow, a baby fox, if you don't mind I could look at it now and then you can come by tomorrow since you don't start school till Thursday." "Uhm ok but I kinda need to change first ..." I said trailing off. He smiled, "of course."

I left the door open as I grabbed my stuff and ran to my room, "you can come in now! The fox is on my bed!" I heard them enter the house as I closed the bathroom door and quickly dried off and shook my hair dry before putting on some aqua blue and white pinstripe boxer shorts and a Interface band tee. As I walked out of the bathroom I pulled my hair into a high ponytail.

The two men were in my room the doctor examining the animal who was now awake and whimpering in fear. I walked over to them and I saw the one with bronze hair stare at _me. Is my bra showing or something? _I asked myself mentally looking down at my regular sized chest. The boy coughedalthough it sounded a lot like he was trying not to laugh. "So~ what exactly are your names?" I asked as I petted the foxes head as it stopped whimpering and rubbing its head on my hand starting to purr. I could tell they were looking at me oddly. "I'm Carisle Cullen and that is my son Edward Cullen," the doctor said before continuing checking the wrapped injury, "you did well on cleaning it, how did you know what to do?" "Well my brother's in college right now training to be a vet so he told me," I answered simply.

Once that was all done they helped me carry my stuff to my room which was exactly 12 bags full. "Thank you so much for helping me, I really appreciate it," I said as I walked them to the door. "It was no problem and remember at my house tomorrow at 3," Carisle said as he smiled before closing the door behind him.

"Well they were nice," I mumbled before walking back into my room. I laid down in the bed next to the fox which I named Nastas(=curve like foxtail grass) once I found out it was a boy. He curled up by my torso as I leaned on my right, my left arm wrapped around the small animal. I fell sound asleep with Nastas purring hovering in my ears.


	2. The Cullens

** Cullens**

The sun barely peeked through the clouds but the shine was enough to wake me up as I yawned sleepily. I looked down at the small fox cub that nestled itself closer to me. I smiled as the small animal I had named Nastas purred. _I could totally get used to you, you little vixen you!_ I thought rubbing my own head onto Nastas's.

"I should probably get up," I mused petting Nastas's back. I looked at my wrist watch and gaped like a fish. It was 1:45 pm! "Oh my god! We have to get up Nastas!" I said getting up fast but making sure his leg didn't get hit or something. "Wow-wow!" Nastas barked? "Eh?" "Wooow-wow!" he barked again. "I don't understand Nastas, sorry but I really need to get dressed," I said to him before looking through my suitcases trying to find something reasonable to wear.

I decided on some bleached skinny jeans, a black & white striped tank top, a white cardigan, a ash black pea coat, and a leather belt that went over the cardigan once it reached my jeans. I quickly put on my old hat that I stole from Seth and put my i-touch in my back pocket. "Mkay, I'm ready now come on Nastas," I said before picking up my injured animal like a baby, cradling it in my arms.

Once outside I walked to my Denali and opened the passenger door after I unlocked it and laid Nastas down in the seat. I closed the door before walking to my own side. I hopped in and started it up. It was a tiny bit cold because of the leather but eventually it was all nice and toasty. "Mmm I love these seats," I said wiggling my butt into the seat as the seat warmers turned on. I put the address of the Cullen's house into my Tom-Tom. It wasn't that far from me since we were both pretty much at the limit of Forks.

I found there driveway after driving by it like 6 times, making me have only 5 minutes till 3 to get to there house. Personally, I hate being late because people are always late for me and I know how it feels to wait for like forever. I took one look at there house and noticed that are houses were about the same size except mine was longer in width.

I opened my door and was about to get Nastas till I saw Edward getting him for me. I jumped about 7 ft in the air when I saw him. "Oh my god! You scared the heeby geezies out of me," I squeaked holding my hand on my chest where my heart was. "I'm sorry," Edward said chuckling, handing me Nastas who was oddly enough asleep. I chuckled at Nastas as his tongue hung out of his mouth as he 'wow-wowed' in his sleep.

Edward opened the door as I held Nastas close to me like my own child. Once I walked in Carisle was already there with what I think was his wife and Edward's mom. "Good afternoon," the women said politely, "I'm Esme." "Hello, I'm Nariana, nice to meet you," I said smiling. Carisle then motioned for us to go to the right where a dining room was stationed. "I love your home, it's so bright and full of life," I commented to them. Esme said a thank you and smiled happily.

We kept walking till we reached a large and open kitchen that looked like it came out of a magazine. _Wait scratch that everything here looks like it came out a magazine,_ I thought as Edward did his little "I'm not trying to laugh" cough. I rolled me eyes, _What is he some kind of mythical creature that can read minds._ I saw Edward flinch a little but, whatever.

"Wassup!" a large booming voice asked laughing. My eyes went wide at how large that person was once I turned around. He looked at me, to Nastas and then to Edward. "Aww~! Edward got a girlfriend!" the large man laughed. I swear I could feel my eye twitch. I mean it's not that Edward isn't attractive its the thought of going out with someone I hardly know.

"No, Carisle offered his services of putting a cast on her foxes leg," Edward explained his voice calm. "Oh~, so what's your name shorty?" this loud person asked me ... _what he called me what!? _"I'm not short, I am just not the average size for someone my age," I said defending myself. "Ok whatever, so what's your name?" "Nariana," I answered.

He laughed, "that's a weird name." I felt my mouth drop in shock, that's the 1st time anyones said that before to me except for myself. "That's what I've been thinking," I stated shocked. he looked at me for a moment and then both of us were laughing. "I'm Emmett," he said between laughs.

"Nariana, you can put Nastas here," Carisle said from behind us making me turn around, he then waved some papers in the air, "and here's some forms that I got for you so people will know you own him or else he could be hunted." I walked over to the little table that Carisle had set up and laid Nastas down on it, "thank you so much Mr. Cullen." He just smiled, "It's nothing, just paying make my debts to your mom."

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him right when I was about to sit down on the small bar they had so I could fill out the paperwork. "How do you know my mom?" I asked as I saw all 4 of the stiffen. Carisle answered unsure, "I met your mom when she was stationed in Alaska during the time before you and your brother's birth." I nodded understanding slightly better.

Nastas yelped as Mr. Cullen unwrapped his leg. I was almost instantly by Nastas's side, my face near his. "It's alright Nastas, you'll be better before you know it," I cooed to him rubbing my face on his crown. "Wow-wow~," he barked licking me lightly on my chin. I giggled as I held his head in my hands. "Ok done cleaning now all I have to do is get the mold ready," Carisle mumbled before walking off to get something. "Seems like he really likes," a soprano person said her voice like a hummingbird's. I looked up from Nastas to see three new people standing before me. I blushed a deep scarlet color, I had just been having a cuddle fest with a fox, my butt sticking up in the air. "Err I guess," I said nervously an awkward smile on my tan face. The soprano girl was a small but still a couple of centimeters taller then me, her short bobbed black hair flipped out, same golden eyes, really pale, and wearing a-god-adorable dress!

The two others were blonds, a boy and a girl. The boy looked really uptight and looked like he was about to meet his drill Sargent although the soprano girl held his arm in hers, and the blond girl made me feel like an ugly step sister. Her hair was long and curly, her figure full and curvy, golden eyes, and perfect model height. "Wooow-wow~" Nastas barked at me. I looked at him and his blue eyes told me, "what the hell is your problem?! Pet me~!" For a moment there I questioned my sanity. _Did a fox just talk to me or am I hallucinating?_

I heard Edward cough, more of ahem, "I think he wants you to pet him." "Uhm ok," I said as I pet his crown looking at the little group, "so~ uhm ... I'm Nariana." I smiled slightly trying to let my friendly side show but these godly beautiful people were making me frinkin' intimidated. The soprano girl walked or rather danced over to me and embraced me in a small hug and let go, "I'm Alice and I can tell were going to be great friends." I was taken by surprise when she said that, _that was oddly comforting ... _"This is Jasper," Alice said walking back over to the blond boy who just nodded. "I'm Rosalie," the perfect women said a slight frown on her face.

I nodded but before I could say anything back I was then picked up by behind by large muscular arms. I yelped out of shock, "wha!? What are you doing?!" "Wow your like really~ light, like I can hardly feel your height," the big guy stated putting me down. My blush darkened, although you couldn't really see it, since almost every guy I knew and some girls had said that I felt like almost nothing when they pulled me into bear hugs lifting me up off the ground. "Eh, lots people say that," I said that it was nothing.

_Oh, I need to fill out those papers_ ... I thought as I went to over to the bar again. "You need help with those?" Alice asked a sweet smile on her perfectly beautiful pixie face. "Sure, sure," I said taking the line Jacob always said. I sat down as Alice danced over to the bar and took a seat. I handed her some papers and we got to work. Jasper just stared at Alice is eyes telling me that he would do** anything** for the small girl sitting beside me. _So that must be what love is ..._ I mused depressed.

The most romantic thing I ever did was nothing. Stupid braces had to ruin my first kiss which was with one of the hottest guys at my old school. Let's just say he had braces too, we were at school, and we had cuts around our mouths for weeks. _He still hates me for that(insert mopping here)._

"All done," Carisle said calmly a simple smile on his handsomely pale face. "And we just finished," Alice said smiling. "Thank you two so~ much, both of you are lifesavers," I said happily, then I felt my hand cramp, "owie." Jasper took my hand and massage it kinda hard and then the cramp was gone. I gaped like a fish, "oh my god, Jasper, thank you and your magical hands!" Alice laughed full heartedly with Emmett, soprano and bass, as I looked amazed at my hands.

Jasper mumbled 'your welcome' in a deep country accent. _Alice likes country boys?That is too freaky!_ "So I see your country, where did you get your accent?" I asked curiously. "Where'd you get you'rs?" Jasper asked me back. "You first," I stated, "I asked first." "Texas, you?" "New York I guess, I didn't even notice I had an accent."

"Now I understand where you got your ah-mazing fashion sense," Alice chipped in a big smile on her pixie face. "Hehe thank you, yours is to die for too," I said smiling brightly. I heard a gag come from Emmett as he pointed his pointer finger at his mouth to Edward who just smiled lightly in amusement. Alice & I rolled our eyes, and then Alice walked over to Emmett and flicked him in the head with her perfectly manicured nails.

I giggled as they got in a little argument about fashion and not using violence as a means of resolve. I felt the emotions in the room turn to happiness as joy as everyone smiled. _I can't believe it ... I already have friends ... maybe life won't be so bad here,_ I thought the joy of the room spreading to me.


End file.
